metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid (species)
First reaction upon seeing a Metroid The first Metroid game I ever played was Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, in which Tallon Metroids do make an appearance. Because of this, I didn't realize that the Metroids were basically villains. I saw a Metroid in a tube in a Space Pirate base, and I didn't scan it. I freaked a bit, because the room was kind of creepy, and I heard the Metroid's creepy cry before I saw it. I saw it in the tube, and thought it was kind of cute. I looked at the little guy, and the environmentalist in me came out. I thought to myself "I'm gonna set you free." Guess who didn't know that Metroids suck the energy from one's head? Guess who just sat there after breaking the tube? Yeah, "Run free, little g-AAAAAGGGHHHHH!!! GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!!" I also didn't know, at the time, how to get a Metroid off, and so the Metroid killed me. I have, of course, learned to ALWAYS SCAN FIRST, and fire without mercy at anything that moves. I have also learned how to properly deal with Metroids in nearly every Metroid game. Regardless, it's still a fun story. Kriim Ianga 06:24, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Funny. In Prime 1, I went in the room with the lone metroid and looked at it. After I scanned it, it tried to kill me! Thank god for super missles! Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 00:22, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, a similar thing happened to me. The first Metroid game I played was the original Metroid. I beat the game and fought many metroids on the way. I recently got Metroid Prime 3 (I haven't beaten it so don't tell me what happens at the end) and when I got to the room where you first see metroids in those tanks, I scaned the little Jellyfish guys and found that they were Metroids. For a second I freaked out, then saw that the scan said that the tanks they were in were indestructable and I breathed a sigh of relief and said "Ha ha metroids. You're trapped there forever. I know your dying to suck the life out of me". Later in that level, you have to remove an energy cell to get a necessary item. After I got the Item I said "Yes! Now I'll be able to get passed that room on the other planet." Then I realized that the force fields protecting the metroids were gone and I almost fainted. Good story. 04:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Haha. My first time was the scariest gaming moment of my life, besides the time a Baby Sheegoth ran into me, caught me by surprise, and made it so all I could see were it's giant teeth. Anyhoo, I was about nine, so I was barely getting into Metroid. I was playing Metroid Prime. Now, I had recently gotten the Metroid trophy for Super Smash Bros. Melee, and I saw how dangerous they were. I remember getting Shriekbats in my stomach, so I stood there, just looking into the tank. I scanned it.Then I took a few deep breaths, and broke the tank. I started shooting so much, my finger was burning before the Metroid was killed. It was quite an accomplishment for me, killing my first Metroid. It took me quite a while to call Metroids "easier enemies".Fission Metroids,on the other hand... --[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 06:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I never got the hang of Fisson Metroids either. It thier shrieks that always send a chill down my spine, and I panic when they latch onto my head in the Prime series, but they still seem kind of cute to me.--User:Metroid life :haha those sound like good times but here is something else that was funny to me. I was playing metroid prime 3 and I was in the destroyed battleship valhalla and I was in a generator room with all these metroids and I killed all but one metroid which seemed funny to me for as I stood there it just looked at me and followed me around the room I go left it goes left, I go right it goes right, I jump at it, it backs away so I decided to call him friendtroid (friendly metroid) ah good times good times. guest user metroid lover 9:34, Nov 8 2012 January 10,2011 Questions When the Chozo created the metroids, what did they use for DNA? I know the Alimbic used leech and reptile DNA for the quadtroid, so what did the Chozo use? At least one species DNA they may have used is the meboid, due to similarities between both name and with the larval metroid. Dark Ridley 02:42, 7 May 2008 (UTC) The name has nothing to do with it, since Metroid is simply 'ultimate warrior', not a portmanteau of its genetic origin. I don't think there is any canon detail about the genetic makeup of the Metroids, though. Dazuro 14:43, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Didn't Metroids (or a very similar creature) appear in "Kid Icarus", another game by Nintendo? Dark Ridley 02:18, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, if i remember right it was called a "Komayto". Heh, Kid Icarus was a good game. Should that be mentioned as "Appearance in other Media" or something? Dark Ridley 02:50, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Heh, yeah it probabley should lol. Piratehunter 03:42, 27 June 2008 (UTC) They may have used Ripper DNA, for levitating abilities, perhaps, Meboid, for a dense central nuclei that would allow them to contenctate more imporatant functions into a single mass, letting them worry less about the risk of organs, and their leeeching abilties may be similar to how Samus can rebuild her suit and provide ammo for it from dead creatures, except a Metroid can do it from the living. User:Tuckerscreator 12:58, 20 December 2008 :Don't the Rippers use some form of thrust? At least, the Rocket Rippers are seen to. SteveZombie 13:35, October 7, 2009 (UTC) My first time was prime 1,i saw it and knew that in a base that scared the shit out of me(i was sooo young,the orpheon scared me)with shadow pirates i shot it away and i understand now of the workings.crud article above me. --My first game was Metroid ''(1986). Who the hell is coming up with all this non-canon information about Metroids? Do you people even scan Everything in the Prime subseries while paying attention to what it says AND read interviews with Nintendo? Seriously, after reading this page, I was thinking "Wow, these people are ignorant and Ill-informed, especially with the lack of citations." On that note, where was it ever said that the Chozo made the Metroids, or that Metroid Prime was an actual Metroid. The latter can be porven that Metroid Prime is NOT a Metroid by reading all Creature scans in Metroid Prime, all Space Pirate log scans, and all misc scans dealing with Metroid Prime. Unless you are COMPLETELY informed on the subject, '''don't' edit or create anything on the Metroid species page. THE DUDExD 20110206 21:54 (UTC -6:00) :"My first game was ''Metroid ''(1986)." It is also apparently the only source of your information, as well. Right, we are apparently ignorant because you haven't played the Metroid series in full. Wow, that's logic right there. A couple of hints: go play the rest of the Metroid games, read all the Metroid manga, chat with all the producers, come back here with your facts straight, and then argue with us and call us ignorant. Hmm, I guess to put it more simply, you are apparently an idiot, and a blind idiot at that. Kids, note the stupidity and arrogance of someone who knows nothing, but then thinks he knows everything. We can all learn from this I believe; don't be pathetically stupid and misinformed. :P --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر''']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 12:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Breathing room So, I just got done replaying Corruption and I noticed that in a room of the GFS Valhalla you can see dozens of Metroids flying around outside of the ship. Should I note somewhere that by unknown means, the Metroids can breathe without any oxygen? Because they can also breathe underwater, as illustrated in Metroid II Parkersvx90210 21:57, 4 August 2008 (UTC) You know, I don't think that Metroids actually '''breathe by any known means, if they do at all. They're such strange creatures, I wouldn't put it past them. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:01, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Theory On SR388, I believe that the metroids went through the advanced life cycles most likely due to their major prey was the X-Parasites, which were a highly mutagenic species. Anyone here agree with me? Dark Ridley 00:06, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I do,but think about this: in all of the metroid games you see an evolutionary cycle depending on the planet,right?We all know that metroids evolve depending on their planet and prey(The x)so they evolve on sr388 to a queen metroid.So if you change the slightest thing in their diet it will trigger a different evolutionary pattern. Also in mp3, it says once they took the metroids to the pirate homeworld,they began to behave and lose a little bit of aggressiveness.I wonder what they would grow to be on that planet.Also on Tallon IV, you see a hunter metroid,right?But metroids don't reach full maturity untill they can reproduce.So I also wonder what the last form of that one is.The Metroid Prime can reproduce,so it's in it's last form.Did it obsorb the laviathan then reach full maturity or did it find the laviathan,obsorb it and abilities,then reach full maturity?If ii's the first one,the hunter metroid would look a little like the Metroid Prime.Cody 21:42, 15 November 2008 (UTC)M110Cody 21:42, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Not all became Queens. HK has the entire Other M script down. Samus said, "I remembered the baby hatching before my eyes. When it attacked Mother Brain in order to save me- that was the result of the kind of ideal relationsip they were trying to develop with MB. They found the perfect means of control and started propagating Metroids in Sector Zero. At the same time, they were conducting genetic-manipulation experiments to create unfreezable Metroids. Apparently the queen I met earlier was the first of these propagated Metroids to mature. They wanted to preserve her as a control specimen, so they had left her genes unaltered. The fact that she'd grow into a queen was something not even Madeline and her team could have predicted. Only special infants had the genetic coding to become Queens." Remember? 23:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) This is to stop future arguments on this. I know that it is from 2008. 00:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I don'd get it. In Super Metroid, it says that the super metroid is fully grown.But in metroid 2 it says metroids are fully grown when they reach a queen.Probably the evolution on planet thing.Anyone have any comments? :It is fully grown for a metroid exposed to gamma rays. BTW: A fully grown metroid in metroid II is the Omega Metroid. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:03, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry mariogalaxy, but omega is not the last form.The last form of a metroid is when it can reproduce.So the queen is the last form.Cody 21:41, 15 November 2008 (UTC)m110Cody 21:41, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I think that the Super Metroid was deprived of some nutrient only found on SR-388 that it needed to grow and mature, so it continued to grow and grow without ever reaching puberty. And Cody, the MarioGalaxy is right. the Omega Metroid is the last non-mutative stage in the Metroid life cycle seeing as how there's only one Queen at a time. LONG LIVE THE SQUEES!!! I have a theory regarding Metroid evolution. It could be that Omega Metroids are the final form of their kind. Think bees. I might be wrong, but aren't there specific larvae that will grow up to be queens? Here's my idea: When whatever it is matures into a Queen Metroid and can start producing eggs, might it be possible that her first few eggs are slightly different? Maybe the difference in the first few eggs could spark their early development down a different track that helps them grow into new Queen Metroids, while the rest of the eggs simply grow into Omega Metroids... Ha ha, I hope I didn't screw anything up here. This is my first time doing anything like this on a wiki. XIronGolemx 06:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) There seems to be a big debate wether or not Queen Metroid is a life cycle stage or just a seperate Metroid altogether. I think it's obvious that the queen is a completely seperate individual and there is an egg she makes to produce a queen. So I beleive that due tot he proximity of the Omega Metroids to the queen that they are the drones that mate with her, as well as her guardians. A fully grown SR388 metroid is an Omega, not a queen. Parkersvx90210 07:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Life Cycle Just for anyone who dosen't understand the different types of metroids on each planet, here is a guide to help. Metroids have different Life Cycles depending on which planet they are raised. Below is a chart explaining the known Life cycles. QUEEN /* OMEGA / ZETA (P) || || / HOPPING || || GAMMA METROID || || / \ || || ALPHA (P) METROID <*Unknown PHAZON || || / HATCHER evolvutionary METROID || METROID || METROID variant \ || | || / MINIROID || LARVA || LARVA \ || | || / (Pirate || (Zebes) || Homeworld)|| ___ ___ ___ ||(SR388) (EGG) (Tallon|| ___ ___ ||(Aether/Dark IV) || || Aether) / || || \ INFANT >Phazon Exposure> TALLON METROID(RED) / || || > Ing Possession (P) FISSION < TALLON METROID DARK METROID METROID Phazon / Exposure HUNTER (P) Key: \,/,| = Natural Growth *\,/*< = Only select creature(s) <* = an unnatural select few mutation > = Unnatural Mutation ||, = seperation between systems ___ ___ ___ (EGG) = EGG ___ ___ (Planet) = Planet/ System in which Cycle occurs Anomalies: *Metroid Prime a (P) idicates where Prime may' fit in. (after unknown mutational variables) *Hopping Metroid and Metroid Hatcher Unknown evolutional variant from Metroid Hatcher. Pirate scans indicate that they were exposing eggs on the homeworld to 'unkown alien chemicals', this is likely to create the Metroid Hatcher and not the Hopping Metroid since Hatchers only appeared in place where pirates had been, and only Hopping and Phazon metroids appeared on Phaaze. Therefore, the Hatcher is a mutation and the Hopper is the natural transformation of the Phazon Metroid. Hope that helps people to understand the life cyles better. I don't know, but is it possile for this to go in the article? Oh and sorry for editing this so much arfter posting it, i just wanted to get it right. Hellkaiserryo12 19:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :This is a great chart. But between the Metroid Hacter and the Phazon Metroid you have "unknown Evolutionary variant." Do you think it might be the Hunter Metroid, as it looks (to me) like a link between the two? User:Tuckerscreator 5:17 17 March 2009 I think he means it's like an alternate life cycle or something? 13:09, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, considering that the Hunter Metroid is a phazon enhanched Tallon Metroid, and Phazon Metroids are originally Tallons, it would make sense i suppose. I think they are linked, but like the Tallon Metroid, whose evolution could go either way, I think the phazon metroid may have turned into a Metroid Hatcher in that way, or by enhancing them with "Pirate Chemicals" (not just phazon). Hellkaiserryo12 18:11, 18 March 2009 (UTC) The way I see it prime is a hevly evolved hopper metroid and the hacher is the result of the DNA of a phazon metroid Being combined with a young levathan. JosephK19 22:44, 2 July 2009 (UTC) But why would Dark Samu want to waste a perfectly good Leviathan on a lowly Metroid?--Tuckerscreator 22:55, 2 July 2009 (UTC) She had nothing to do with it. A phazon metroid was floting around trided to pass through the young leviathan and found is DNA merged. JosephK19 08:12, 3 July 2009 (UTC) But the the young Leviathan was inside the womb, where it couldn't be reached. Also, even if it did, how it the trait get passed on?--Tuckerscreator 17:13, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Interesting theory. But it does'nt sound very plausable. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:27, 3 July 2009 (UTC) At the end of their life cycle they turn into a... dinosaur? TantrumDog 05:21, December 1, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDog Baby Metroid Queen? I just realized: the first Metroid featured in the manga: Wouldn't this be the Metroid that grew up to become the Metroid Queen?--Tuckerscreator 20:30, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Not necessarily. Has it even been confirmed that Omegas turn into Queens? And either way, just because it's the prototype doesn't mean it gave birth to all the rest--they easily could have created the queen later on, after experimenting with creating metroids to begin with--i.e. Pyonchi's little buddy here. Dazuro 21:01, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Well, it never shows that Metroid there turning into a Omega, then to a Queen. It's been theorized that Queens may have separte life cycle. But i think it makes more sense for that little critter to be the Metroid Queen and the rest were hatched later.--Tuckerscreator 21:56, 29 May 2009 (UTC) #'Queen Metroid'! Not Metroid Queen. #Yeah, good chance. We can't say that it is for certain, though. #Queens are not "separate". They take some path from the larva. (@ 1:27) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :That dialogue never mentioned a queen. 1:27 says "Omega." Dazuro 23:23, 29 May 2009 (UTC) All right then. Should we add this information about the Metroid Queen possibly being the same first Metroid featured in the Manga? Speaking of which, we should rename the Metroid (character) page. It's too hard to find and people are more likely to type in Infant Metroid or Metroid Hatchling.--Tuckerscreator 23:26, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Why would we mention that? There's no evidence whatsoever--not to mention that we aren't even sure if queens come from the regular evolutionary path. Dazuro 23:29, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Well, it seems logical that the first Metroid created would likely have been created with the capacity to reproduce, as the Chozo weren't going to stick around and make more, having been robbed of Zebes and its technology. So it's logical to say that that individual grew up to the Queen.--Tuckerscreator 23:32, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :No. It's not. The Chozo didn't know they were about to lose their planet. And they specified that "metroid production was underway" or something to that effect--the point is, they made it quite clear that they would create more than one on their own. The logical assumption from there is that they eventually realized this was too slow, and thus created a Queen instead. Or they were waiting to see if the species lived up to its expectations before mass-breeding them. Or about a million other possibilities. There is absolutely no reason to believe this larva became the queen, and thus absolutely no reason to mention it on this page. Of course, if Sylux is any indication, a complete lack of any evidence whatsoever means nothing in the face of "BUT IT MIGHT BE!!", so chances are this bullshit's going to get added anyway, then I'll correctly remove it, then Chozoboy'll get pissy at me, and we get to have this whole cycle again. Fun times. Dazuro 23:38, 29 May 2009 (UTC) We only see one Metroid being shown to the Chozo council. and they speak of it as though there is only one. They probably would engineer a Metroid to be able to progress to a Queen, so that if the first Queen dies, it can lay an egg before hand with a Metroid inside that has the capacity to become a Queen unlike most of the others. If not, then we run into the problem of: what would the Chozo do if the Queen dies before it should, and they are not around to make another?--Tuckerscreator 23:47, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Ridiculous and overspeculative. No matter how much you try to logic it (and it's failing miserably, for the record), there's no in-game evidence whatsoever. Dazuro 00:31, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Of course there is no in-game evidence! The manga was written years after Metroid II came and back then people had no idea that the Chozo created Metroids. I definetely feel this information should be put Queen Metroids oage, since the Metroids seem to have been created not that long ago, it is pretty safe to assume that the Queen is the first Metroid, even if it can't be said for certain. And, Dazuro, there is no need to resort to insults to debate someone because even if they can take it without having their feelings hurt, they will likely take you far less seriously.--Tuckerscreator 23:40, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :There's no in-manga evidence either. Information should not be added when it's completely baseless speculation based on an assumption that has never been put forth in a single line or screen of any game, comic, Web site, or interview. It should NOT be added to the Queen's page until you can provide anything beyond "it makes sense." Especially since it doesn't. And how exactly is it "resorting to insults" to say "by the way, there is absolutely no evidence in any media whatsoever and your claims are baseless" when there is absolutely no evidence in any media whatsoever, and your claims are, in fact, baseless? Whiny bitch. (Protip: THAT could be considered an insult, and I apologize in advance.) Dazuro 02:51, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Fluidic Stuff Quick question: Why is it stated that when a Metroid feeds on the mysterious 'life energy', there is no removal of bodily fluids when Super Metroid directly contradicts this? The Hatchling quite clearly leaves behind dried out corpses that crumble to dust at the slightest touch. This is also seen on the Valhala in Corruption. ~SjadoJai :As far as I can see, those are the only two instances in which Metroids are seen to leave only a brittle husk of their victims. In the case of the Phazon Metroids it may be assumed that this is a consequence of mutation in the parasite, and in that of the Super Metroid, well, maybe its sucking abilities are just that freaking strong; its stage of growth is an anomaly after all. The standard Metroids in Zero Mission are shown to leave unaltered corpses, as are even the Dark Tallon Metroids from Echoes. SteveZombie 20:44, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Hatchers I don't think Metroid Hatchers are actually Metroids. They behave completely differently (no sucking energy), look nothing like Metroids, have vulnerable tentacles and weaknesses to beam weapons, and I don't think the MP3 scans call them Metroids. It seems to me they are a seperate species, probably engineered/adapted to spawn Metroids. 02:08, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :The queen metroid never sucks energy and so doesn't metroid prime or the omega.(Metroid101 02:12, September 26, 2009 (UTC)) ::How's about all my other arguments? Also note the naming system: "Metroid Hatcher" indicates "life-form that hatches Metroids," while "Hatcher Metroid" indicates "Metroid that hatches life-forms." And I know Metroid Prime is a counterexample, but typically "Prime," in terms of the subscript function meaning first, is spoken/written second. 02:25, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :They suck energy with the tentacles. Hunter Metroids are still counted as Metroids aren't they? And They do look like Metroids, if you notice the top section at the back has the jellyfish-like membrane of a Phazon Metroid. And why would it give birth to a completley different species? I see no sense in your theory. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 12:47, September 26, 2009 (UTC) They don't suck energy with the tentacles, they only hit with them. The feature you mentioned is just one of those obligatory clumps of Phazon. And as I said, they seem more like they were made for the purpose of hatching Metroids; they don't do it naturally. Remember, they're Phazon-mutated. I'll go check the scans, since you're skeptical. QueenSamus 14:22, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I think you're right. The scans mentions it has "lost the ability to phase," meaning it could at one point...indicating it used to be a Phazon Metroid/some kind of Metroid. I wouldn't say that's proof, but it makes it likely enough that I won't argue. Plus, they do look like overgrown Hunters. Oh, and "Hatcher Metroid" would be a better name, they're bucking the trend. QueenSamus 14:29, September 26, 2009 (UTC) It's good you checked. I totally agree with Hellkaiserryo12. And by the way, regualer Metroids are vulnerable to beam weapons. :Yup. Tallon, Hunter, and Phazon Metroids DO take damage from regular beams. It just takes a heck of a lot longer, is all. [[User:DashRaptor|''DashRaptor]] 05:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I agree that Metroid Hatchers are metroids, but I have a different question about them. Metroids eat by leeching energy from life-forms, but some metroids like Hatchers and the Metroid Prime, don't suck energy. How do they survive? I thought maybe they feed completely off phazon, but what about Omega Metroids and the Queen Metroid?Dr. Keith 19:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Other forms can suck energy as well. I don't really know how to elaborate on that without spoiling the hell out of Other M. But suffice to say that later-forms' energy-sucking ability is referenced in a cutscene or two. Dazuro 20:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Prime Metroids Do any of you know why do Metroids in Prime 1 and 2 make themselves smaller and invincible temporarily when they have been hit a few times? The same happens with Hunter Metroids, but they make themselves permanentry bigger! :I was wondering about that too, on my last playthrough. I know that's what they're supposed to do after you bomb them off, implementing the energy they just drained. I'm pretty sure that's the same thing, but I'm not sure why it happens after they've been shot. Maybe they're draining energy from the weapons fire? :P [[User:DashRaptor|DashRaptor]] 02:32, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I don't know. They are invincible when doing that. In Echoes, I've noticed they do it when only half of their health remains. I always thought it was a ploy to make them harder to dispose of. Though I also thought it was because they were using the stored energy to grow larger. This would explain how they do it without having fed on Samus yet. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's kinda what I thought too. In Prime, I noticed it most often after hitting them with my first missile. It could be a response to the damage: using stored energy to increase their size, to make themselves more of a threat. [[User:DashRaptor|''DashRaptor]] 23:13, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::When I read that, it instantly flashed my brain to the defense mechanism of blowfish and certain species of frogs, inflating themselves in defense (opening your coat and screaming will usually thwart a cougar attack, so it's not like it doesn't work in the wild). Might this have some application to the procedure? Metroids are xenomorphic extraterrestrials and not Earth-bound species (and therefore can't even be called animals, only fauna), and so they could utilize a different procedure to make themselves larger by actually feeding themselves and diffusing stored energy into the rest of their body from whatever organ stores this as a way to increase their mass? -- Somarinoa 04:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Name Origin Love the wiki, but one thing has been bothering me.... The manual for the original Metroid game explicitly states that Federation researchers studying the (then) unknown organism were the ones who came up with the name "Metroid." Not the Chozo. Ever since Fusion's manual, we now have this odd bit of trivia that says "Metroid" can roughly translate to "Ultimate Warrior" in Chozo language. This is causing conflicts where some sources now assume the name "Metroid" is of Chozo origin... Shouldn't it be more like ''"References to the creature we call 'metroid' appear to be synonymous with the phrase 'Ultimate Warrior.' in the Chozo language." '' ? That information in the Metroid manual must have been retconned. Now they say the Chozo made and named the Metroids. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : Where else do they now say that? I believe Super Metroid was still using the Federation-origin name, and I don't see any noteworthy change in Zero Mission manual to indicate otherwise. 14:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) M1's manual had several incorrect points that were later retconned, but even beyond that, the manga makes it clear that the Feds and the Chozo worked together on a few things, such as MB. It's possible they were in on the metroid thing or they found it in their Chozo-fed databases or something and named it after the Chozo word. Actually now that I think about it, does it ever actually say the chozo named them that? It's possible that the Feds just named it after the Chozo word or something. Dazuro 05:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Very true. Also I am pretty certain that the Chozo have been mentioned as the founders of the Galactic Federation, but I don't have time right now to research this, and therefore this would still make a whole deal of sense, since the Chozo would have a major hand in the handiworks of the Federation while still being able to explain the Metroid naming (since the Chozo would have been major components of the Federation at that time). With that in mind and assuming it's true, the only unexplained thing I see would be that the Chozo are "extinct in the wild", so to say at the time of Metroid 1. -- Somarinoa 05:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Possible conflicting facts within metroid manga? I was recently reading the translated Metroid manga in Metroid database, and found that in one of the earliest chapters (Samus is a child/teen back then), the chozo get a report stating the metroid cultivation is progressing steadily on SR388. Chapters later, Grey Voice brings a metroid into the mother brain chamber and the creature is stated to be a sample of the finished product (could they mean that its the first?). Then suddenly the Space Pirates attack the Chozo. A bit later, galactic federation researchers arrives on SR388 and metroids found there end up killing them. My first question is, where Metroids created on Zebes or SR388? If Zebes is the answer, then how did the metroids start living in SR388 and reproduce? Especially when Space Pirates attacked them at that exact moment? If SR388 is the answer (which i hope), then is there any way to pinpoint EXACTLY when Metroids were created? If metroid cultivation was already in progress during Samus' childhood, isn't it possible that Metroids were already existing / being created DECADES before any Metroid game? My personnal belief is that Metroids were already existing / being created on SR388 years before Samus was even conceived, and the Chozo living on SR388 were training them/perfecting them in some way, with the Queen Metroid slowly but steadily laying eggs. However a few people say that Metroids did not exist 20 years prior to Metroid Prime (during which a separate group of chozo were living peacefully on Tallon IV). Is there a way to verify that Metroids were without a shadow of a doubt '''nonexistent 2 decades before Prime? Thanks. (Latinlingo 23:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC)) My understanding is that the metroids were being bred on SR388 for a while and they brought one to Zebes as a sample. Dazuro 03:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) So it is possible they existed before Samus was born? (Latinlingo 03:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC)) Why not? Dazuro 04:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Didnt the bring one to Zebes to impose the will of the chozo on it or something. Plus it seemed in that chapter that a lot of the chozo weren't aware of the X or Metroids which means tit could of been a covert operation and the conference right before the Space Pirate attack was done to inform all the others what they were doing Oni Link 18:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) β-what? Yeah, umm... Beta Waves aren't the same as Beta particle decay. So... Someone needs to tell me which one causes Metroids to multiply. If you don't know the difference, go browse Wikipedia or something, I'm sure they have an article about it. -_- --[[User:Piratehunter|P'''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 22:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) According to the Other M trailer, it's Beta Rays or possibly Beta Waves. Kinda hard to understand. I thought it was Rays but you specify Waves as an option so maybe I misheard. Dazuro 22:50, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :"Rays" would be radiation, which is a hell of a lot more logical than the latter. At least they don't multiply from brain-wave exposure now. Rofl. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something ''really scary? (New Forums!)]] 23:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=133198 Check for yourself, it's at about 25 seconds in. Dazuro 23:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :I believe you. :P. Like I said, the latter isn't very logical anyway. Heh. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 23:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Breeding Program I've recently completed Metroid: Other M, and I still have one VERY IMPORTANT question: Why did the Federation start this Metroid breeding program? They (at least Adam) knew that it was too dangerous for them to be kept alive, yet in this game, and in Fusion, they keep on breeding them. Could anyone tell me what their motives are? I think it's important to make a new article about the Other M breeding program and explain some things about why the Federation thought it was necessary to make more Metroids AND ZEBESIAN PIRATES! KiHunter, 11:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Such an article should if created, encompass all Federation based Metroid breeding programs and known details thereof. Additionally to answer your question: The Metroids on the bottleship were designed to be at the core of a Special forces unit designed similar to the Space Pirates as an organisation, and to solidify their potential as weapons.Doctor Grey 01:03, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Real Life Etymology I found out just recently, although it may be old news now, that Yoshio Sakamoto said that the origin of the word "Metroid" is a portmanteau of the words "metro" and "android." Therefore, the section on real life etymology is false. I read that "metro" was used, as in an underground transit, since Samus spends a lot of her missions in underground locations. Well, at least a lot more in Metroid/Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid II: Return of Samus, and Super Metroid. The android deal, I don't know. You can find links at Wikipedia. I said links, not Wikipedia itself. Just look up "Metroid" and use Find to find the word "android." Metroid Fan 16:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Android might be indicating the Metroids' artificial nature, as in they are not natural creatures and were created. Then again, the android part might be relating to Samus' form, her armor, since at first we were led to believe Samus was a robot or something.(Latinlingo 21:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC)) Parasite Metroids leech life/energy/shenanigans from its victims. Leeches leech blood from their victims. Leeches are parasites. Metroids are parasites. Enough of this silly. Obscure 21:00, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently there seems to be some confusion as to which a Metroid actually is. :To clear this up: :Dictionary.com's definition of a parasite. :Wikipedia's page on Parasites. :Metroids don't fit these definitions. Parasites share a symbiotic relationship with their host and generally take enough energy to thrive without killing said host. Metroids do not: They use their leeching of life as a weapon against their prey. :Which naturally, fits the description of a Predator on Wikipedia. :And Dictionary.com aswell. :Please let further edits to the article reflect the fact that Metroid is a PREDATOR, and is MISTAKENLY REFERRED TO as a parasite.Doctor Grey 21:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Your argument falls apart at Metroids not eating other creatures. Obscure 21:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Metroids if anything, are closer to parasitoids than parasites. However, since they do not fit the description of remaining with a single host organism for any great length of time, they have to be reclassified. While Metroids do not literally absorb the physical matter of their prey, they do absorb a vital energy that results in their death (Thus while not true predation, can still be classified as such according to this: The unifying theme in all classifications of predation is the predator lowering the fitness of its prey, or put another way, it reduces its prey's chances of survival, reproduction, or both.) Seeing as Metroids always kill their prey and take a vital resource, lowering their chances of survival (predation), they can and should be classified as predators and not parasites.Doctor Grey 00:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::... No... Metroids are '''not parasitoids... Metroids do not lay eggs inside of their victims... Are you feeling okay? Obscure 01:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Are you paying the slightest attention to what anything I've written?Doctor Grey 01:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::You said parasitoid, I explained how you were wrong. Same with the predator business. Obscure 01:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I reiterated why it was neither a Parasite nor Parasitoid by stating how it's behvaiour is that of a predator and not the former types of organisms.Doctor Grey 03:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, so, what you're saying is, Metroids leech like leeches do, in a predatorial way, but don't eat them whole like a predator, so they're classified as an aggressive parasite... I see, I see... Obscure 05:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::You have yet to deliver any evidence as to why Metroids should be considered a parasite (of any kind, agressive or otherwise) over a predator, when they quite clearly display more Predatory characteristics than Parasitic ones.Doctor Grey 05:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Sigh... Now who's not reading? Obscure 06:25, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I read just fine. You said 'Aggressive parasite'. I said 'That's wrong.' I also elaborated on why that's incorrect previously. I can summarise my point quite simply as 'Metroids are not parasites just because their primary attacking mechanism is leeching.' I could also summarise it as 'There are more reasons why they are Predators than they are parasites.' Doctor Grey 06:27, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sigh... You might as well explain how leeches that feed on human blood are predators, too... Obscure 08:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::As it goes I might be more successful breaking through a concrete wall with my skull, talking to you. As it stands this isn't even an arugment: arguments have definable sides and evidence. You've provided me nothing to debate, the entire point of the talk section. :::I must also re-inform you: Metroids were at the top of the food chain on SR-388. Parasites aren't capable of elevating themselves to such a position (Thus why they're parasites: they feed on the effort of an organism higher up the food chain, capable of sustaining them for a long time). An organism capable of hunting the other organisms and/or lowering their level of survivability (as happened with SR388, the Metroids made all other life forms extinct!) is a Predator. That is what Metroids are! They almost wiped out an ecosystem. They hunted the other organisms and made the survivability factor for them narrow to nothing. :::That's the behaviour pattern of an efficient''' predator.' If that isn't, I don't know what is.Doctor Grey 09:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Nearly every official description here refers to them as "parasites" or "parasitic predators." Why is this discussion even happening? 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 17:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I thought I'd amuse myself for a bit with him, but he's really convinced himself. It stopped being so amusing and more "ugh *facepalm*." I was shocked when he actually started trying to explain a leech is a predator. Obscure 17:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) "Metroids are energy-based parasitic predators. The dominant species of planet SR388, Metroids can suck the life force out of living things. A Metroid latches onto its prey and drain energy, growing larger as it does. The only way to shake an attached Metroid is to enter Morph Ball mode and lay a Bomb." "Metroids are highly dangerous parasites averse to cold temperatures. The dominant species of planet SR388, Metroids can suck the life force out of living things. A Metroid will latch onto its prey and drain energy, growing larger as it does. edit Metroid Prime Pinball manual "An energy based, highly dangerous parasite." That enough for ya? Quite sure some scans in other games say similar things. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine for me. And I was not explaining how a leech was a predator. I was explaining how a Metroid could be classified as one.Doctor Grey 01:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I think it's worth noting that from what I've read, Metroids were never referred to as parasites until after Super Smash Bros. Melee was released, then Retro Studios took this and used it in the Metroid Prime trilogy. In Metroid Fusion, their energy-absorbing properties are defined as "parasitic", probably "bloodsucking", though the Metroid Prime trilogy doesn't permit that. I cannot think of any time where Metroids were ever referred to as parasites before this. The Super Smash Bros. series has been the first source for some things in the Metroid series, such as confirming planet K-2L as part of Samus' origin story, Ridley's sex, the fusion suit turning blue as a result of the Metroid vaccine (which isn't a vaccine at all), and the name of the paralyzer. Let's just forget that Metroids are parasites because they aren't. Mea quidem sententia (talk) 19:55, May 1, 2015 (UTC) What about this citation I wrote a comment in appearences in other media about a Metroid appearing in the game Singularity and it says I need a citation. How would I prove that a Metroid does appear in Singularity.Brain5 01:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) A link to a page on Singularity on Wikipedia or another wiki would probably suffice. And please sign your talk-page posts by typing four consectuive tilde (~) symbols, or pressing the "signiture" button on the toolbar at the top of the page..--AdmiralSakai 01:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks that sounds like a good idea.Brain5 01:52, January 12, 2011 (UTC) A Question... why does omega metroid screams weird?and why does ridley appear in every metroid game? 08:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) To answer your first question, we don't know. I think it's just something that happened in Fusion. To answer your second, he doesn't. He DOES appear in Metroid(Zero Mission), Super Metroid, Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Metroid: Other M, and Metroid Fusion. As far as I know, he isn't in Metroid II, Return of Samus or Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. And anyway, about the Ridley question, you should keep that on Ridley's talk page. 00:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC) More Information Can anybody tell me more about the metroid history.Like...how does metroid reproduce.I"m making a scrapbook about it. 11:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Life cycles on different planets? "Space Pirate Data found in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption states that Metroids mutate differently depending on what planet they are exposed to, such as the Hunter Metroids encountered on Tallon IV in Metroid Prime." : Uh... I don't see where the Space Pirate Data says anything about that. Can someone point it out to me? 21:25, January 28, 2013 (UTC) : Here at "http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Metroid_%28Species%29#cite_note-1" Queazy (talk) 21:43, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Chozo relation to metroids I couldn't help but notice someone said that the chozo didn't create the Metroid, and I have come to prove to all wrong, and let you watch as you see a kid not even 13 years old best you in Metroid knowledge. First off, you are officially not a Metroid expert unless you have read Metroid: volumes one and two. They were made by Nintendo, and in the book it CLEARLY states that the Metroid species was genetically engineered by the chozo to be a predator to the X parasite. Also, they were not intended to suck the life out of any being, just the X parasite. Also I just thought I'd mention that I that I have played all games bus Metroid 2 and have beaten all except other M, the original Metroid, and of course, Metroid 2. But I still do know a lot about those. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. I will probably know the answer. If there are any spelling errors please overlook them. Also if I do have faulty information ( which may be true) please let me know. Edit: I'm sorry I'm knew to the this so I do not how I work all of it. I was using mobile version and didn't know how to add to other pages, I only knew how to add other topics, so I did. I will be more considerate in the future. 11:24, April 2, 2013 (UTC)Metroid Expert —Preceding unsigned comment added by 184.36.187.153 (talk • ) } (UTC)|}} :Dear Metroid Expert, Welcome to Wikitroid! A couple of considerations you may want to take into account: Wikitroid's main articles have talk pages, which are not the official content of the wiki, but they're informal discussions meant to aide the development of articles. In the Metroid (species) article, the fact that you mentioned is indeed correct. If you read otherwise in the talk page, please do not lambast that user especially if the topic has gone stale. Also, please sign your comments using ~~~~. That code will automatically convert to a signature. Lastly, please feel free to the wiki by adding your own edits to the article pages instead of posting what might be misread as inflammatory material on the wiki's talk pages. Thanks, RAN1 {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 01:40, April 2, 2013 (UTC) a lone metroid is featured in evoland 2 it is located in a similar way to the title screen in super metroid. evoland 2 is a pc game. the metroid is in giro`s laborotory. 20:34, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Unknown Samus quote Just before the History portion of the page there is a quote (supposedly) from Samus. "Metroids! ... They're treacherous!" I have looked at everything Metroid related and cannot find Samus ever having said this. It's not from the original manual, it's not from the Captain N comics (http://www.metroid-database.com/manga/listing.php?vid=4) it's not from the Wanpakku Metroid Strategy Guide Manga (http://www.metroid-database.com/manga/listing.php?vid=3) it's not from the Super Metroid Comics (http://www.metroid-database.com/manga/listing.php?vid=1) it's not from anywhere. We shouldn't have an unsourced quote just lying in the middle of the page, especially when no one knows where it came from. Unless someone knows where Samus allegedly said this the quote should be removed. 01:38, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :I added the quote 2 years ago. It's from a Samus profile in a Super Metroid press kit. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 07:28, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :Well that explains why I've never heard of it. Thanks for clearing that up. Should we maybe cite that page at the end of the quote? 15:12, August 30, 2016 (UTC)